


a drunken romance

by ellie_2207



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Forbidden Love, High School, Oral Sex, School Dance, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_2207/pseuds/ellie_2207
Summary: literally just a forbidden student/teacher relationship that began at a school dance
Relationships: teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	a drunken romance

It was Monday morning and I was strolling down the corridor on my way to class when I saw him for the first time that day. I noticed that he was yet again wearing his blue dress shirt which he had tucked neatly into his trousers. He also wore his dress shoes that announce his arrival a few seconds before he would enter a room. 

When his eyes met mine they were blank, and so were my own. 

But then something suddenly changed and his face went from being blank to pure shock. 

This whole encounter, if you can even call it that, did not last longer than a few seconds and during no point did we stop walking past each other.

I made my way to class in no hurry, but I could hear his steps becoming slightly faster until he closed a door behind him. Then I forgot all about him.

The second time I saw him that particular Monday was during lunch break. I wasn’t really looking for him but seemed to be constantly in his presence. It was weird. But it got weirder.

At one point he came up to me, keeping some appropriate distance between us, asking me if we could talk in his classroom. And he said this with a naturalness that could only exist between two friends that had known each other for many years. It was disorienting. My friends gave me weird looks and I copied them.

„About the homework assignment“, he explained, after noticing my utter confusion.

„Uhm, ok.“ And I followed him up the stairs and in the direction of his classroom, but once we walked passed said room and I muttered my concern, he simply shushed me.

Then he stopped promptly in front of a door I had never been through and opened it for me. 

„Get in“, he ordered me. Not in any way condescending, more concerned.

„Why?“

„Just go inside.“

And I did. And he followed and closed the door behind him and proceeded to turn on the fluorescent ceiling lights, revealing we were now in a boxroom. meaning we were literally surrounded by boxes filled with junk. But despite the room being quite big, we stood close together, or at least neither one of us made any movements away from each other. 

“What is going on?”, I asked in a low but strong voice, trying not to show how small I felt in that environment, in his presence.

“We need to talk”, he said again, shifting uncomfortably and nervous.

“About what?” 

He took a deep breath.

“About what happened on Saturday. At the ball”, he explained and cracked his knuckles, a habit I first noticed on him when he felt stressed during exams week.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, don’t you lie to me!”, he said a little too loud and quickly realized it would be better if he stayed quiet.

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about”, I told him. I looked into his sweet hazel eyes and saw the worry behind them.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I have forgotten a lot of things from that night. I was quite drunk as you might have noticed. As were you, by the way.” He considered this and seemed somewhat satisfied with my answer.

“Alright, then.” He looked around as if there was something in the room that could help him get out of this uncomfortable situation. “I, uh, guess you can come to talk to me once you remember. I mean, if you remember. But, uh, you don’t have to. It’s just, you know… I, uh… “ 

He was lost, without any idea of how to get out of this. 

And I felt really, truly sorry for him. 

Because I remembered every single thing that happened that night.

**_Saturday, 36 hours before_ **

The ball was just getting started as teachers slowly started arriving at the location one after the other. And I was the one that had to greet and show them to their seats. Which I didn’t mind. At first, anyways.

It was later in the night, as the music got louder and everyone drunker, that it became unbearable to simply stand around and wait for someone to come up and ask stupid questions I wasn't able to answer. So I went looking for the bar and picked up some friends of mine on the way there. It didn't take me long to get to their alcohol level because the bartender was a former student that took pity in us underaged pupils and kept providing us with all the drinks we could dream up. Oh, and how we took advantage of that!

Though we weren't the only ones sitting at the bar; it was only when I turned my head after hearing a glass shatter in the distance that I spotted him. Mr Thompson. Nathaniel. What a great name, I thought as I saw him leaning on the counter with his forearms and fumbling with his fingers. He looked up and directly at me as if he had felt me stare in his direction. And I got to see his typically cheeky smile, though mixed with something different. I wanted to give him a look that asked what was going on with him but got interrupted by my geography teacher coming up to Mr Thompson. So I wrote the _different_ off as him simply being drunk. Later I found that to be wrong.

It was past midnight and people started to leave, mostly parents and teachers of advanced age, and all the people that were unfortunate enough to have to work on Sunday. But not me. I had promised to help clean up at four, which was when the ball was officially over. And me being drunk and lifting heavy boxes was probably not a good idea. That is why I went to the bathroom to sober up by washing my face with ice-cold water, which sort of helped.

When I walked back out and into the long hall I saw him leaning against the wall, eyes closed and hands pressed to the white wallpaper. 

"Are you alright?", I asked, slowly walking up to him.

"Oh, hey", he said with his eyes still shut. He looked kind of sweet like that. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a slim black tie around his neck. He took a deep breath before finally looking at me and pushing of the wall so he was standing upright.

"I'm good. Just felt a little tipsy for a moment."

"Are you sure it's just 'tipsy'?", I teased him, which made him chuckle.

"Yes", he said and made a step forward, or at least tried, before almost collapsing into my arms. Once he got back up he said, "I think you might be right."

"Can I help you? Maybe try cooling down, it worked for me", I suggested.

"Good idea." He walked, slowly and touching the wall at all times, towards the men's bathroom and inside. I wanted to leave when I suddenly heard a loud noise from inside and followed him. I had expected him to have fallen on the ground, but he had tried taking off his jacket and accidentally kicked over the big metal bin. Trash was scattered all across the floor.

"Are you alright?", I asked again and he looked at me with shocked eyes.

"I didn't mean to..."

"It's not a big deal. Look, I'll collect the trash and you wash your face in the sink so you no longer look like a zombie."

"Thank you", he said as he was done cooling down and I had finished cleaning up. 

"Not a problem, really. Also, it will make a great story to tell on Monday." He looked at me with big eyes. "Just kidding", I comforted him.

"You're, uhm... not like your classmates, are you?", he asked and turned to face me while rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"How do you mean?" I noticed the veins on his arms. And his muscles. Yes. His muscles. 

"You're more mature", he said and made a step in my direction.

"Do you really think so?" I now noticed the muscles through his shirt. And... wait, is that a tattoo?

"Yes." He grinned, catching me inspect his physique. "Though that's not the only thing I noticed about you." He took another step and was now only 2 feet away from me. 

"Oh, really?", I smiled as well and raised an eyebrow at him. But he did not answer. Instead, he closed the gap between us and pushed me back against the wall while pressing his soft lips on mine. And to be honest, I wasn't shocked at all. I didn't expect it, but I was in no way against it. So I took the next step and started exploring his mouth with my tongue while placing my hands on his chest. He did not recoil, so I let my right hand slowly wander down his shirt and to his pants, where I grabbed his crotch and squeezed his hardening length. He let out a small moan before taking a step back. I looked at him, thinking that it was over and he had realized that what we were doing was not allowed. But he only went to the door to lock it, saying, "There are enough bathrooms in this building. This one's ours." 

And he came back with just as much force as before, pushing me up against the wall while I was undoing his belt. Meanwhile, he started touching me as well, letting his hands brush down my upper body and across my thighs. Then he squeezed my ass while biting my lip slightly. "Hey", I called him out. He just gave me his cheeky grin before starting to pull off my dress. First, he unzipped it and carefully pulled it off my shoulders, then let it fall to the ground. Though at no point our lips parted. My arms were lying on his shoulders and I moaned into the kiss as his hand went to pull off my panties and he accidentally brushed my inner thigh. He chuckled, bringing his fingers to my entrance and putting one inside me. As he was pumping his finger in and out he started simultaneously rubbing my clit with his thumb, which made me tremble. Soon he put a second finger inside me and curled them up, which almost made me come. He stopped kissing me then and pulled out his fingers as well. "Do you like that?", he asked.

"You're the first guy that knows how to touch me."

"I know a lot more", he stated before dropping to his knees and wrapping my legs around his shoulders, while licking my clit in circles and squeezing my ass. 

"Oh, god", I moaned, as he put his tongue inside me and I trembled all over. "Nate." I grabbed his hair and leaned back, trying to breathe and controlling my body.

But then he said, "Come for me", and I gave up breathing for a few seconds, while he went crazy with his tongue and I came all over his face. But he licked it all up, before putting me back down on the ground. He picked up my dress off the floor, thinking that we were done. Maybe he was, but I certainly wanted to repay the favor.

"Your turn", I said, as I pulled down his trousers and took my dress from him, throwing it back on the ground. This time I shoved him against the wall, and I could already see his erection through his briefs, which I quickly pulled down as well. His erection sprung up and he looked at me, processing what I was about to do and smiling. I kiss him passionately. Then I kissed his chest and then down his stomach.

"I want to feel your mouth around my dick", he said expectingly. And of course, I did what he asked. I started off by letting my tongue brush down the length of his penis, then I licked up the pre-cum and kissed the tip, before taking the whole thing in. I moved my head up and down, getting faster the more he moaned. He then grabbed my head, moving it so I would suck him off even faster. He moaned loudly and muttered my name under his breath, before starting to tremble. "I'm gonna come." And I kept pumping my head up and down his dick as came in my mouth and I swallowed it down. I pulled my mouth off and leaned back, taking a few deep breaths before standing back up. He looked at me impressed. "Did you just call me Nate before?", he asked.

"I think this just now gave me permission to call you by your first name", I argue as I put my dress back on.

"Probably", he said while pulling his pants back up and putting his jacket back on. 

I went to the mirror to fix my hair and make-up, before walking up to the door and unlocking it. "See you Monday", I say before walking out and not looking back.

This was one of the few things I recall from that night, so I wasn't technically lying to him when I said I didn't remember. Because everything that happened after is a blur.


End file.
